Artemis as a child
by DarkArchress
Summary: Basically each member of the team babysits her. Plus Red Arrow . Series. After Insecurities. This is complete.
1. Proluge

**Hey got some new ideas hope you like. Happens after Insecurities. This is a series. I don't own anything of young justice. **

**Prologue. **

It all started with Klarion had hit Artemis with a spell. After the battle a little girl maybe six walked through the woods. The weird thing was she was wearing Artemis uniform which fit her perfectly. Um who are you asked Meagan. My names Artemis. Gasps. Why am I here, where is here, who are you and what am I wearing? Uh oh.

Batman waited at the cave as the team arrived. Status report he said bluntly. Um we took down Klarion but Artemis was turn into a kid. Kaldur told him. How did you get her on the ship? He asked sharply. Red Arrow which is weird since they hate each other. Okay team you all real babysit her each maybe you can learn to understand her better.


	2. Megan and Artemis

** I don't own anything. Young justice Meagan or Artemis. Chapter One Meagan (Her view). **

Artemis was seven not six. Batman had told them that she should not be underestimated. But she was so cute!

So Artemis what would you like to do?

Um whatever you replied.

Do you want to draw or watch tv?

She gives me a look. Dad says tv bad for me and lies. I don't like drawing.

I ponder this for a second.

How about you how about you be the food tester?

Sure.

Then I open the fridge and grab an batch I made earlier. I hand Artemis a cookie. She sniffs it. Was that normal? She takes a bit.

Um you need to make it sweeter maybe some icing and sprinkles if you have any.

She names some more it. So how do you know this I ask her.

I cook with my sister.

Artemis had a sister?

We use to cook all the time. I love cooking but after Jade left I stopped. But I'll help you.

I smile,half an hour latter I had cook another batch of cookies with Artemis instructions.

Come lets eat them together at the same time she said exited. Oh thee cookies were sweet and they melted in my mouth!

Wally runs in and grabs one and eats it quickly.

Um that's really good.

What did you do to them this time?

I had help I say mysteriously.

I smile at Artemis which she returns.


	3. Superboy and Artemis

**Hey a picked these too. Hope you like. Okay all Dads reading this isn't an insult to you it's just Superboy and Artemis have bad dads. I don't own young justice. **

Superboy sat there watching tv. Wondering how long does babysitting kid Artemis would last.

"Your annoyed, Artemis said bluntly."

"How can you tell, asked Superboy."

"Training." "So who is it, asked Artemis."

"Who said it was a who?" Said Superboy.

"I did, by the looks of it you got parent issues."

"So which one she asked."

_ Would Artemis remember any of this? I mean it would nice to talk to someone besides Black Canary. _

" Dad I guess, I'm a clone of Superman but it's been pretty clear he doesn't want me."

"Look Dad are different **kind** you can keep dreaming of earning his approval or just earn it. " Artemis said.

"And you don't need to his approval you need yours." Artemis continued.

" You got to ask yourself is it worth it." "So is it?" Artemis asked.

"I'll leave you to ponder this, I'm going to get us some of Meagan's good cookies."

_Is It? _

** Review please I'll love each one cause they help whether I need to improve something or just fine for now. Who next? **


	4. Author Note

**Okay should Kaldur and Artemis be about his leadership or Tula? Truly DarkAchress(yes I change my title). Reminder I don't own anything. **


	5. Robin and Artemis

**Traught if you squint though can be seen as friendship. Hope you like. Don't own young justice. **

Robin sat on the couch looking at Artemis who was doing this same thing to him.

So what now? Robin asked mini Artemis.

What do you want to do? Artemis asked.

How about a movie?

Could we do Alice and Wonderland?

Sure.

Robin jumped off the couch and went to look at the movies (Meagan Zatanna had went shopping for mini Artemis.) Looking around he found Alice and Wonderland after shuffling though the movie pile. Putting it in the dvd player he grabbed the remote and went back to the couch. The movie started playing Artemis beamed when white rabbit came and sang the happy unbirthday with the characters. Latter in the movie mini Artemis leaned on him and started to fall asleep on him. Even though Robin wouldn't say it out loud mini Artemis was adorable. Though he liked Artemis as well Artemis. Putting a piece of hair behind her ear, Robin lied mini Artemis on the couch and turned of the tv. Smiling he turned of the lights. Letting Artemis sleep. They could finish up the movie latter.


	6. Wally and Artemis

**I don't own young justice (sadly). Requested next Wally and Artemis. **

Wally was going to use Artemis age a bit to his advantage. _Hopefully she wont remember. _

Hey Artemis if you wanted a boyfriend what would he be like?

Why would I have a boyfriend? Artemis asked him.

Well there's a girl I like and she kind of reminds of you.

Ow well I want some one sweet, kind, who cares, funny but serious when needed, someone who could be strong when needed and smart well semi so.

Ow thanks, so how should I ask her out and what for a first date.

One first date if you know about her then you should take her some where she would like.

Two you just have to do it if she like me she likely doesn't want you to take forever or she doesn't know you like her.

So what's what's her name? Artemis asked him. _Apparently I need to see the eye doctor cause I didn't see that coming. _

Her name is Annabel yeah Annabel. _Seriously Annabel? _

Artemis gave me a look then said whoever she is I wont tell.

She smiles and leaves the room. _Please don't remember this please. _


	7. Kaldur, Zatanna and Artemis

**I don't own young justice or anything else. I added Kaldur and Zatanna to watch Artemis. Truth and Dare is better with more than two people. **

Zatanna and Kaldur were to watch Artemis. Zatanna had suggested truth or dare. Kaldur agreed since there was nothing else.

Okay truth or dare Artemis? Zatanna asked.

Dare. Zatanna gets an evil glare.

Okay I dare you to paint Wally's super hero outfit pink no let me correct that bright pink.

(Artemis disappears)

Truth or dare Kaldur?

Dare.

Okay I dare you to sing under the sea.

( Kaldur sings the song and Artemis appears.)

Okay Zatanna your turn. Truth or dare? Asked Kaldur.

Truth.

Okay um what's was the worst thing you ever done?

Ow that's easy I was in kindergarten and a boy cut my hair I turned him into a dog.

What happen to the boy?

Dad fixed it.

Okay.

Artemis truth or dare? Asked Kaldur.

Truth.

Okay who's your favorite male and female hero?

Green Arrow and Wonder Woman.

Truth or dare Zatanna?

Dare.

Okay I dare you to kiss Robin next time he comes in.

Zatanna blushed.

Okay Kaldur it's your turn. Truth or dare?

Truth.

Okay have you ever doubt yourself.

Yes when it comes to leadership of the team.

What! Kaldur from what I seen you're a great leader.

Kaldur blushed.

Robin walks in. Um guys your wanted in the mission, Robin was cut off by Zatanna kissing him.


	8. Red Arrow and Artemis bit of GA and BC

**I don't own young justice. **

Green Arrow had _cough_ forced _cough_ him to spend some time together with Artemis. They're were going to watch a kid movie together. Red Arrow had been surprised at the news of Artemis turned into a child. He had wondered what she be like as a kid. So anyway the movie was boring. Ollie and Dinah fell asleep.

So what now? Asked Artemis clearly bored.

How about ice cream? I suggested it was the only thing that came to mind.

Sure. Artemis She grabbed a coat .

They were eating ice cream. And Roy was actually enjoying himself. Artemis as a kid was funny and enjoyable.

So you're an archer?

Yes.

Cool archers are awesome. _It sure wasn't everyday Artemis almost complement him. _

Thanks. So what about you do you want to become one? I ask her already knowing the answer.

Yes but daddy doesn't like archers. Said Artemis.

Something tells me that wont stop you. She smiles after that.

_If I had to choose little Artemis or normal Artemis I'm going with little. _


	9. Afterwards

**I don't own young justice. **

Artemis woke up with the team watching her.

Why does my head hurt so much what am I doing in here? She asked them.

Artemis don't you remember? Responded Meagan.

What don't I remember? I ask.

It's nothing said Wally.

Anyway we should leave her here to rest and heal. Said Kaldur.

They left one by one. Artemis smiled to herself remembering all that had happened. She was going to have some fun.

**Sorry about the latest chapters I've been in a rush. Hope you like. **


End file.
